


Ended Like This

by capricious_Bastard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anastas is Bulgaria, Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: First line alone speaks for itself on what inspired this.





	Ended Like This

**Author's Note:**

> First line alone speaks for itself on what inspired this.

It started with a kiss. 

It started with a kiss, thinking that it was the turning point but it wasn't, unfortunately. 

They've been friends since childhood, neighbors ever since he could remember. Always beside each other but it didn't end like how he thought it would. 

_A sad ending_ , he would tell himself countless of times.

He's a witness to his own downfall, a victim to his own decisions, the perpetrator to his own actions, and he feels an incredible amount of guilt and frustration because of it.

He had chances, multiple times, hell, he saw it, in _his_ eyes but he never said anything, never did anything else. And the other's expressions would always silently ask him "why?". 

He never answered that question.

Instead, he's lying here, facing his bedroom window, watching silhouettes move across the room facing his through the curtain-drawn window of Anastas' room as his heart breaks, cracking from the surrounding edges and inching closer to the middle.

For a moment, he closes his eyes, unable to look, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, shouting and beating himself up for never acting after the kiss they shared that one snowy night. 

He couldn't help it; he was afraid. And his fear led to Anastas moving on, despite the silent question being thrown his way always, and found someone else. Most likely better suited to love him. 

The sound of the head board hitting the wall made him jolt. He cursed at the proximity that these houses were built with and parted his lids, seeing the way slim arms moved to remove a shirt before closing his eyes again.

He focused on the lump stuck in his throat and the ache in his heart. It was soothing, in his own masochistic way of looking at his situation. Even though he's drowning in pain, he still managed to get sleep, no matter how little it was albeit left him in feeling more pain than the night prior.

"Căt", he turned his head, a reflex he didn't know he developed whenever Anastas called to him. The sun is glaringly bright yet warm and the way it made his friend's hair shine; made his eyes warmer just sharpened the ache in his heart.

"Hey..." He dragged out, his voice hoarse and tired. "I see you've brought someone home. ~" Even through the heartache, he still managed to tease him.

"You saw that?!" There's panic and surprise in his voice. 

"Of course I did, idiot.~ It's rare for you to bring someone home, plus our houses are literally inches away from each other."

He blushed at that, and _shit, that's cute._

"O-oh." He shuffled, switching from one foot to another, "Did... Uh, were we loud? Or some-something?" 

"You were just fine, An'stas." Even saying his name made the pain sharper.

"O-oh." He blushed even harder. 

His eyes are stinging, from the lack of sleep or desire to cry, he didn't know but it made looking at the taller male nearly unbearable that he had to squint just so he can trace the way Anastas' jaw moves, the way his lips move and curves, the way his eyes show more emotion than he intended.

The silence that followed was something he wasn't used to, because it was boldly saying how someone managed to make a move, meanwhile he, a childhood friend, closer to Anastas than anyone, couldn't. He hated it. 

"I'm happy for you." His voice was hollow, Anastas' eyes widened, and it clearly said, _Please say something else,_ "Hope you two become official this time." And Anastas' eyes became clouded, with what, he wasn't sure.

"... Yes."

_Why?_

__A question that was never answered.

_It started with just a kiss._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Writing another BulRo/RoBul fic, might finish it sometime before Saturday rolls around.


End file.
